Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)
|artist = * (Millenium Alert) |tvfilm = |year = 1997 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Bar) |gc = / / / |lc = |kcal = |pictos = 101 |dura = 3:45 |audio = |nowc = Everybody |choreo = |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P2) Yohann Hebi Daher (P3) Adonis Kyriakides (P4) |from = album }}"Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" by (covered by Millenium Alert in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancer consists of a dance crew of men. P1 P1 has a short black hair in a ponytail and a gold cone earpiece. He has an orange puffy shirt and a purple vest with gold chains all over it. He has black pants with gold chains around the right pocket and blue shoes with white laces and white soles. P2 P2 has short black hair. He wears a pair of sunglasses, a long blue and purple jacket and a yellow chains connected to yellow shoulders, a orange shirt and a pair of black jeans, and a pair of yellow sneakers. P3 P3 has an eyepatch. He wears purple shoes with gold laces with gold chain and white soles. P4 P4 has long black hair that is short at the front and long at the back. He wears a puffy orange shirt, a blue jacket with black straps, black pants, a gold belt with two buckles, and red sneakers with white laces and white soles. Everybody coach 1.png|P1 Everybody coach 2.png|P2 Everybody coach 3.png|P3 Everybody coach 4.png|P4 Background The background takes place outside a Halloween castle. Lights flash and the camera zooms in and out. The background is still and doesn't change for almost the whole song. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Hit the air upwards with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Gold Moves 2 goes in this order. *'P2: '''Slowly swing your right arm to the right *'P3:' *'P1:' *'P4:' Everybody gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 EverybodyBackstreet_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Everybody gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Everybody gm 2 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) Everybody gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Everybody gm 2 p4.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) Everbody gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *The Poppin' 90s *The more the merrier Trivia *The cover in-game is based off the radio edit, which cuts the instrumental at the beginning and the instrumental bridge is replaced with vocals. *“Sexual” is censored. *The coaches appear in the background of Skibidi. **P2, P3, and P4 have different color schemes. *The album background uses the glass effect from Just Dance 2014. *"You better rock your body now" is misinterpreted as "You better rock you body now". *Playing the song 3 times unlocks the Crucified picture and Mas Que Nada s parrot sticker. *The album background features the glass effect from . **This is also the case with Bad Boy, Jungle Dances, Kitchen Kittens, Taki Taki (Caveman Version), and Talk (Extreme Version). Gallery Game Files Everybody cover generic.png|'' '' Everybody jd2020 cover albumcoach.png| album coach Everybody cover albumbkg.png| album background everybody_banner_bkg.png| menu banner everybody_map_bkg.png| map background Everybody 1308.png|P1 s avatar Everybody 1309.png|P2 s avatar Everybody 1310.png|P3 s avatar Everybody p3 gold ava.png|P3 s golden avatar Everybody 1311.png|P4 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Everybody_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Everybody jd2020 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Everybody jd2020 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (Wii) Everybody jd2020 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Everybody jd2020 score wii.png| scoring screen (Wii) Promotional Images Everybody jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser (Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/B4DA66HDqCq/ Hauntedhouse instagramstories teaser.gif|Teaser (Instagram Stories) JD2020 Everybody Teaser Twitter.jpg|Teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1187760760547622914 Everybody gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Everybody gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189995465221251074 Beta Elements Everybody beta color scheme p2.png|P2 s beta color scheme Everybody beta color scheme p3.png|P3 s beta color scheme Everybody beta color scheme p4.png|P4 s beta color scheme Others Everybody thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Everybody thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video and Audio Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (Official Music Video) Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance® 2020 Everybody - 5 Stars (Megastar) References Site Navigation tr:Everybody (Backstreet's Back) Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Adonis Kyriakides